


Mix It Up

by shuilian



Series: Mix Fix [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fluff, Hardison stops tripping over himself, Kissing, Multi, OT3, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuilian/pseuds/shuilian
Summary: Everyone is lucky here.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: Mix Fix [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666069
Comments: 18
Kudos: 142





	Mix It Up

**Author's Note:**

> You've all been so patient while I was mean to Hardison, thanks.

Parker starts pulling off the black suit and crisp white shirt she’s wearing in the close confines of the van. They may be on Plan B, but at least they aren't so pressed for time. Eliot and Hardison both politely avert their eyes as she efficiently pulls on her black thief clothes.

She turns back to Hardison, who’s hunched over his laptop monitoring the security feed.

"For luck?" she asks brightly.

"Sure thing," Hardison says, turning to face her, and she bends down to kiss him gently.

"I need more luck," she says, glancing at Eliot sitting behind Hardison.

"Baby, we  _ talked _ about kissing Eliot," Hardison says in an undertone, although there’s no chance Eliot won’t hear them. "And what did we say?"

"Don't ask him when we're on a job," Parker whispers in a singsong like she's quoting something.

"You talked about -" Eliot sputters. "Damnit, Hardison." But there's no real fight to it.

Eliot sighs, then stands up and maneuvers around Hardison.

"What do you need, sweetheart?"

"A kiss. For luck," Parker says, smiling.

"Come here," Eliot says, holding his arm out and motioning to her.

Parker comes over, leans forward, and kisses him quickly on the lips. Eliot's arm hovers near her but doesn't touch.

"For luck!" she says, and exits the van.

Eliot sits down again next to Hardison and pulls his hair away from his face.

"Maybe I need more luck," Hardison is muttering. "Anybody ever think about that?"

"What? What are you sayin’?" Eliot asks, his voice low.

Hardison turns to him and looks him dead in the eye.

"I said maybe  _ I _ need a kiss for luck."

"You do, do you?"

"Yeah," Hardison's tone is defiant.

Eliot moves closer, then reaches over to grip the back of Hardison's neck and pull their faces closer together.

"Do you still need luck?" he asks in a low voice, expecting Hardison to say this is all a joke he's taken too far.

"Yes," Hardison says in a strangled voice.

Eliot takes in the dilation of Hardison’s eyes, his heart rate accelerating. So, he leans forward and kisses him.

Hardison's mouth falls open as he recovers and starts kissing back. Eliot sees the opening and stays on the line of attack. Hardison’s hand reaches up to fist Eliot’s hair like he doesn’t want Eliot to pull away.

Eliot finally pulls back, easily, after what feels like an eternity to Hardison and 20 seconds to Eliot, his hand still on the back of Hardison's neck. Hardison is staring at him, breathing unevenly.

Eliot touches the side of Hardison's face softly.

"You don't need luck. You've got me."

He stands then and gets out of the van, leaving Hardison staring after him.

"Are we lucky?" Parker asks over the comm.

"The luckiest," Hardison breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm counting this as OT3. Sorry, I don’t make the rules.
> 
> This started as a series of drabbles and I had to decide which ones went together. This one's a little different but hopefully you agree.


End file.
